Fall (A WildeHopps Short Story)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The time is Fall. Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Wilde are enjoying their day at a pumpkin field. Both have one thing in common with Fall, they know it is the most romantic season of all. (This is a story that I had to get out of my head. WildeHopps is my ship. Plus Beatz's drawing was very pretty so I had to make it based off of it.) (Artwork by Msitubeatz. Check her Tumblr out!)


The leaves were turning from their lushful greens into many light dark mixed and calming colors. From orange to red to yellow. Every leaf was falling down gently from the branches of the old growing and newly growing trees. It was the season of Fall. The mammals were already sensing it was coming already. From the very early Halloween stuff in August to the winds starting to have the cool gentle breeze. Everyone knew that it was going to be a time of raking leaves, growing pumpkins, and even the return of warm pumpkin spice lattes.

For two mammals however, it was somewhat not only seeing the season of Fall as a cozy comfortable time of the three months, but it also felt and even looked like a romantic time of the season. The mammals being police officers Judy Hopps and her partner and husband Nick Wilde. They were out in the Savanna Central having to take a walk to a huge part of the grassy green land that was both a park and a pumpkin field. Where others can quickly grab some of the biggest pumpkins before anyone else or find exotic ones like Fairytale pumpkins or White Ghost pumpkins.

The two didn't just come here to find a pumpkin. They also were pretty much just wanting to spend the day as the sun was halfway down into the ground with night coming close. Judy was sitting a big round oranger than the leaves Big Mac pumpkin. She wasn't afraid of squishing it due to her rabbit body not weighing so much to the point of it cracking. Nick however didn't want to try, being afraid of sitting next to his rabbit and then both falling into 'pumpkin guts' and smelling like the inside of one. So the not so slick fox went out to get her a pumpkin spice latte, Judy's all time favorite drink for the Fall season.

Judy wore a red shirt but also was wearing a pair of overalls on top of it. It was gift she had on her birthday a year ago from her parents who visited one day with all of her siblings along too. She also wore her light green hoodie that Nick gave her also on her year ago birthday. She just sat there on the pumpkin and smiling away from how comfortable and cool the day was for the two lovers.

Then she spotted her Nick, walking down with a mug that had the pumpkin spice latte she wanted with two hands. He wore a tan coat and underneath was his purple buttoned up shirt. He also wore his casual brown pants. Still, the two of them looked adorable and great while Nick walked over and slightly bend over to hand his wife her drink.

"Here you go Carrots, it was freshly made just for you." Nick said with him giving his Judy both the mug that felt warm in her hands and him giving her cheek a soft kiss to which he heard her giggle happily.

"Thanks Nick." She took a sip after saying that to which she felt the hot but yet powerful taste of pure pumpkin with hints of the espresso and milk that was steamed just perfect.

Nick stood right beside Judy as he had his hand on the pumpkin to lean on slightly without wanting to move forward more incase it would break. Judy took more sips of the latte as she held the handle in one hand and placed hers on top of Nick's without seeing.

Nick and Judy looked down to see their hands were touching with both of the mammals cracking a smile and Nick feeling Judy's hand slightly grip on top of his with her laying her head on his chest and lightly nuzzle on him. Nick just smiled away and letted her act as her adorable self.

"I guess you acting cute means you had a fun day?" Nick asked her with feeling her nod her head.

"Yeah I did." She cooed softly to feel her fox's warm fluffy body. Many mammals with fur could feel their own fur turning almost fluffy due to nature and wanting themselves to feel warm when winter comes. Judy was just like that as her tail was the most fluffiest part of her body. It looked like nothing more bit a big floof of cotton. Nick just couldn't help but see how fluffy it was and it was killing him on the inside as he wanted to touch it.

"No Nick. You are not touching my tail." Judy stated as she got off of him to look at him as he just looked at her. He seemed shocked while she softly grinned.

"What? I'm a gentlemammal to my lady. But if I was going to, could I?" He seemed desperate in his words to feel it with Judy just still smirking at him.

"Sorry honey but no. How would you like it if I just hugged up on your tail right now?" Judy questioned with Nick groaning of just defeat.

"But you always hug my tail every night!" He groaned and slightly pouted as Judy just stood up on the pumpkin and gives her fox a kiss on his cheek.

"When we get home, then maybe. If you promise to do the dishes for." Judy was thinking hard with Nick just still looking at her until she came up with an answer. "For two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Nick gasped from how cruel his love was to him. "But you know the kits are messy eaters. And there is so many of us! I could drown in dirty dishes!" He overreacted with him having a hand on his forehead and acting so dramatic. "Oh woe is me! Oooohh woe is meeeeee!"

Nick got his Judy to laugh with him quickly smile and laughing with her just because of how her laughs and giggles are just so contagious to him. He loved every single time she cracked a smile and did a chuckle. It looked great on her, that smile, that adorable laugh. He would just be a mess without seeing his Carrots smile and being happy.

"Don't worry. I'll get you gloves so you won't touch the dirty food. That better enough for you?" She asked him with the fox just nodding to accept it so long as he gets to feel the extra fluffy tail.

"Thank you. At least you give me some mercy." Nick joked with Judy just snickering from him with her putting the mug on the pumpkin, besides they were going to buy the huge pumpkin anyway. Then suddenly Nick got a hug and nuzzle from her. Nick just accepted it quickly and nuzzled his cheek on hers while he could almost feel her trying not to binky.

The two of them nuzzled and just felt warm and comfortable. Like the air. Like the season. But those two just felt happy. They have been together for seven years and everyday was strange. It wasn't a normal life for the two but yet they loved how crazy their lives were. They loved how they both were different and no matter what, they still were in love. Slowly the two just loosened the hug and moved away to look in their eyes as Judy held Nick's face by his chin with both hands and Nick gently placing his soft warm hands on her faces cheeks.

"I love you Carrots." Nick said to her as he could feel his heart beating slow but hard from just falling in love with those amethyst colored eyes again. He goes crazy when he looks in her eyes.

"I love you too Slick." Judy was like Nick. Every time he saw his grass green she felt like she was melting from his mere presence. She just letted out a dorky chuckle from just staring deep into his eyes and feeling like they are the only ones in their own world. Nick even chuckled dorky too with her

Then they just started to move closer. Closer and closer. Their eyelids slowly closing as they tilt their heads in opposite direction. Until they felt the familiar taste of themselves. Their lips pressed against each others lightly as they just kissed again and again. The kisses being tender and yet so caring and heart melting. Nick could practically taste the pumpkin spice from her Judy's lips as he just softly rubbed his thumbs on her fluffy cheeks. Judy was just feeling like she was in heaven, the same going for Nick too. She rubbed his neck and chin til she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. The same for Nick doing it to Judy and wrapping his arms on her waist.

They kissed deep for one last time as they could just feel their hearts beating fast like a butterflies wings. The rabbit and fox slowly pulled their lips off of each other to catch some air as they lightly pant but smiled. Nick then felt his neck getting snuggled by Judy's face who putted her ears behind her head so the ears wouldn't be a problem.

"The latte tastes great." Nick said with him licking his lips as Judy blushed and letted out a small laugh.

"Thanks Nick honey." She said with the end being a yawn from her as she letted go and Nick could see her nose twitching from being too happy. Again, Nick loved seeing his wife happy and act too cute in front of him.

Judy got off of the Big Mac pumpkin to grab her mug as she looked up at her fox who offered his hand. Gladly she accepted it.

"Ready to head home? After get through the waves of love and attention to out Kit Kats?" Nick said as a joke since clearly he missed the kits of theirs more than any other parent would for their child.

"Of course. Let's buy the pumpkin first so we could make some pumpkin pies." Said Judy smiled from her thinking of her making pumpkin pies. They always were her favorite dessert to eat and she was sure that the Kit Kats would love them too.

The two of them started walking down to find the owner of the pumpkin field. Nick meanwhile was just feeling Judy nuzzling her head on his arm while he just letted her do what she wanted. Nick and Judy were just smiling away like love sickened goofballs, even though they were love sickned goofballs who clearly showed that no matter their species, they still felt their hearts connect as one big beating love filled heart. They clearly were made for each other and they clearly will always be together forever.

They were deeply in love, and nothing would change that.


End file.
